Nomura Minami
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = MinaMina (みなみな) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Nomura Minami (野村みな美) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei introduced at the June 2012 concert Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ with Yamagishi Riko. Biography Early Life Nomura Minami was born on February 10, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2012 She was introduced at the "Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~" concert on June 17th. She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. 2013 On March 7th, Nomura participated in an FC event held for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Murota Mizuki. Nomura, along with Ichioka Reina, appeared in ℃-ute's stage play "Sakura no Hanataba" which ran from March 14th to the 24th. Nomura participated as a backup dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 Nomura will participate as opening act in the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nomura Minami (野村みな美) *'Nickname:' MinaMina (みなみな) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 153cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Jump rope, Hula hoop, Calligraphy *'Hobbies:' Reading books, collecting stationery *'Motto:' "Keizoku wa chikara nari" (継続は力なり; Continuance is strength) *'Charm Point:' Small nose *'Favorite Food:' Cabbage Roll *'Favorite Color:' Yellow-Green *'Favorite Sports:' Jumping rope, Swimming *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Kimchi fried rice *'Favorite Animal:' Hamster *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Mikan" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Wada Ayaka Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Theater *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Deguchi Kazue (出口和枝) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! Internet *2013.05.17~2013.08.16 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Televison *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Trivia *She participated in the Morning Musume 9th generation audition and the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she was upset after failing the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she was chosen to sing as part of a trio. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was that when she first joined, she couldn't do anything. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in going at her own pace. *She wants to become an idol with a wealth of facial expressions like Wada Ayaka . *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she said Morning Musume. When asked again later, she said she'd like to be put into a (new) unit, she wants the unit to perform at Budokan and large venues like that and become a big idol group. *Her summer vacation memory is homework. *With fried eggs, she likes soy sauce. *She sang Yume Miru Fifteen for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. *According to Ogawa Makoto, she is lively like Maeda Yuuka. *Takagi Sayuki says that Nomura is very interesting, and Nomura has recently confessed "I have started to like Takagi-san". *She wants to try singing "Seishun Collection" by Morning Musume. *She was ranked 3rd best at forgets items the most in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Yamagishi Riko, because they are generation-mates she doesn't want to lose to her. They both started from the same point, with no experience in anything, so she wants to keep pace with her. *She wants to be center for a song. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever be able to, but she’ll work hard. *She says she is bad at expressions. The mood is different for every song and it’s difficult for her to focus on everything and be able to change her expression while still singing well. *She says that she is worse at dancing than she is at singing, but it's fun to her now that she can actually remember the moves. She wants to work hard at being sharp and doing more than just what she's supposed to. *Tsunku's comments: "I want to make your singing develop more. If you can extend your singing and dancing abilities than you’ll see some results. For dancing, you’re pretty sharp. It looks like it will grow even more! With facial expressions, you have strength in your smile." See Also *Nomura Minami Gallery *Nomura Minami Concerts & Event Appearances References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:2012 Additions Category:2000 Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Tokyo Category:February Births Category:Blood type B Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Aquarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Nomura Minami